hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 16 (Yesterday)
Yesterday is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KELLIE had a bad dream last night about a big rabbit. *CHARLI dreamt last night that she couldn't skip. *Caveman NATHAN discovered the round wheels yesterday. *CHARLI plays with a hula hoop. *TIM and the Hi-5 band started music lessons yesterday. *CHARLI started tapping routine yesterday and she doesn't know how to move her arms. *KATHLEEN looks for something to eat but she finds yesterday's food. *CHARLI makes a sandwich. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a forgetful martian (Tim) that visits Earth and finds three friends (Kathleen, Kellie and Charli). Gallery Kellie S2 E16.png Charli S2 E16 1.png Nathan S2 E16.png Charli S2 E16 2.png Tim S2 E16.png Charli S2 E16 3.png Kathleen S2 E16.png Charli S2 E16 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E16.png Songlets ;Word play Last night I had a dream with the most unusual thing A big bunny rabbit, the softest one I've seen Was chewing on a biscuit while playing games of cricket The softest, biggest bunny that I have ever seen Last night I had a dream, a most unusual thing That big bunny rabbit, the softest one I've seen Was dancing the fandango and then he danced the tango While chewing on a biscuit which he then put in his pocket He starting playing chasings and the one he chased was me. Last night you had a dream with the most unusual thing A big bunny rabbit was sitting by a stream He was chewing on a biscuit while playing games of cricket The softest, biggest bunny that you had ever seen Last night you had a dream, a most unusual dream That big bunny rabbit the softest one you'd seen Was dancing the fandango and then he danced the tango While chewing on a biscuit which he then put in his pocket And he starting playing chasing and the one he chased was you. ;Body move #01 Skippery, skippery skip Give yourself a hand When you know you can Skippery, skippery skip. Skippery, skippery skip Give yourself a hand When you know you can Skippery, skippery skip. Skippery, skippery skip Give yourself a hand When you know you can Skippery, skippery skip. Skippery, skippery skip Give yourself a hand When you know you can Skippery, skippery skip. ;Shapes in space Lifting, shifting, make it roll Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it roll. Lifting, shifting, make it roll Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it roll. Lifting, shifting, make it roll Piece by piece, bit by bit, make it roll. ;Body move #02 We're chasing the hula What could be cooler than chasing the hula hoop? We're chasing the hula What could be cooler than chasing the hula hoop? We're skipping with the hula What could be cooler than skipping with the hula hoop? We're skipping with the hula What could be cooler than skipping with the hula hoop? We're swinging the hula What could be cooler than swinging the hula hoop? We're swinging the hula What could be cooler than swinging the hula hoop? We're doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? We're doing the hula What could be cooler than doing the hula hoop? ;Making music Yesterday we started and we couldn't play a thing We can only ... and sing Now we practice lots and lots, we're learning for a ... We're understanding what is what, the music is our hit. Yesterday we started and we couldn't play a thing We can only ... and sing Now we practice lots and lots,we're learning for a ... We're understanding what is what, the music is our hit. ;Body move #03 Do I flap them like this Or blow a little kiss? Do I give a loud clap Or slap them on my lap Do I flap them like this Or blow a little kiss? Do I give a loud clap Or slap them on my lap. ;Puzzles and patterns Yesterday I had a lovely lunch Now today let's see what's left to munch I wanna munch on lunch and have a lovely lunch There's a coriander bunch but that isn't a lunch I wanna munch and munch and munch and munch on lunch. Yesterday I had a lovely lunch Now today let's see what's left to munch I wanna munch on lunch and have a lovely lunch There's a coriander bunch but that isn't a lunch I wanna munch and munch and munch and munch on lunch. ;Body move #04 I undo the lid and take a little bit I spread it on the bread and cover every little ... I spread it on the bread, yeah, that's what I said I took a little bit and spread it on the bread. I take off the lid and take a little bit I spread it on the bread and cover every little ... I take a little bit and spread it on the bread Took a little bit and spread it on the bread. I peel off the wrapping and take a little bit I put it on the bread and cover every little bit I put it on the bread, yeah, that's what I said I took a little bit and put it on the bread. ;Sharing stories What a forgetful martian That's what I am indeed If I could just just remember What on earth it is I need. What a forgetful martian That's what I am indeed If I could just just remember What on earth it is I need. He's not a forgetful martian No, he's not indeed It's easy to remember What on earth his spaceship needs. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about the past Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about skipping Category:Ep about cavemen & cavewomen Category:Ep about time machines Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about hula hoops Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about glockenspiel Category:Ep about drum kits Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about learning & lessons Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about fuel & petrol Category:Ep about bananas Category:Ep about helping